


around and around we go

by Justausernameonline



Series: In the Times and Days of Glory Lost [2]
Category: Incredibles (Pixar Movies), The Incredibles (2004)
Genre: Drabbles, Multi, applies to highwater fic, i don't know how the extra word got there into the wc, just having fun, most ocs from suave fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-07-16 08:56:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16082768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justausernameonline/pseuds/Justausernameonline
Summary: Moments in the lives of Supers.  (Drabbles based around canon Supers and OCs.)





	1. Waterkur

 

 

As a child, diving for hours made her strong.  Already she could stay submerged for hours but she learned the ways of the water.  The pools became her recess, the open sea her second home. Cool, warm, _home._   _Ang dagat at paglubóg ng araw._

They rejuvenate her tenfold the way land never can in its caress, its crash that draws her from the shores.  The dull aches coalesce into but a hum as she sets records and teaches her partner.

But still water, cloying algae in canals, waste that accumulates, they share room with the fear she’s been bowing under.

 

 

 


	2. Elastigirl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chp1 and 2 both are of 100 w each so squinting at the wc for now -.-

 

“Couldn’t wait for the date, huh?”

 

“What, and waste time?”

 

“I’m just--hey--”

 

“Beatrice--”

 

“I know you’re following this lead down to the minutiae.” A firm but gentle hand pushes Helen back onto the bed.  Thea gives her a half-lidded stare as she tucks Helen to her chin. “Talk about making our bathroom a darkroom and falling asleep in the _tub._  We changed your bandages, stay put now.” Sitting, she adjusts her bonnet.

 

Helen rubs her mussed hair, sighing.  “At least let me see the photos?”

 

“Nope,” Beatrice says.  “Relax and _Helen you have a stab wound sit down, Helen no--"_

 

 

 


	3. Frozone

 

Lucius sets down the newspaper with a suppressed chuckle.  The bartender across him perks up.  He turns it upside down for her as she tunes down the radio.

 

“‘IOC Affirms: Frozone To Not Compete In the Winter Olympics’.  Why not?” she laughs. “He’d be in his element.”

 

“You know why, El,” Lucius says, wistful.  “I just want to go sightsee. Gold and the Swiss Alps.  Imagine?”

 

El’s smile is fond as she wipes the counter.  “You’d write to me?”

 

“Not only a postcard...” he starts before his lapel pin buzzes through his jacket.

 

 _"Both_ of us? I ain’t missing this!”

 

 

 


	4. Stratogale

 

Now is feeding time.  There are enough fruits and seeds and mealworms to go around with a few mixups, but all the fledglings are filled and extra chipper and brimming with wonder.  

 

They’re always confused when I lift off.  ‘Aya. Where are your wings?’ They ask while I sit criss-crossed in the shade plotting my map.  I’ve improved from soaring without direction through fog and precipitation, but there’s only so much you can learn in school!

 

“It’s in here,” I’ve responded with a pat against my chest.  “I’m starting to understand it. I’ll let you know.”

 

Never reaching the sun… 


	5. Anon

 

It is a momentous occasion, she thinks, between eyeballing ingredients for a dish enough for a small group of twenty as Winston Deavor presents the ceremonial signing.  Not simply through Elastigirl’s televised efforts. No coincidence. They’re looking into the dispatch of ‘Syndrome’ after that robot-- retracing its properties therein as well with the exceptional jet scrambled over a home of five.

 

This isn’t it, she knows as she takes cashew fudge from the fridge, whittling its diamond shape between her teeth as the television shuts off, the pot stirs, flying filing stamping pricks around her skull.  

 

She joins her neighbor.


	6. Crome

 

“Ma’am, are you all right?” Juniper hears.  The gem-like sheen on the girl’s skin ripples, ebbs away as she appraises Juniper, her chest heaving.  Tar clings to her tee and jeans. “Do you feel faint? Trouble with breathing?”

 

“In good health, thanks to you!” She beams.  Then she centers around the girl’s voice, the sort she hears from the desk beside hers for Home Economics, and warmth rushes to her face.  “Are  _ you  _ well, Naomi?”

 

Naomi’s frown falls away to a smile that fills her eyes through her tatters of a mask.   “I am.”

 

“Excellent…!”

 

“Your apartment…”

 

“It’ll be fine.”


	7. Stormicide

 

Cinda goes through the decontamination process as fast as allowed, and then she’s out making a beeline for--

 

“Ms. Avramidis?"

 

Almost shoots into the ceiling from the nitrous oxide gathered within.  “Hello, Aya! Here for lab makeup?”

 

“Yes.  I’m sorry I’m late.” Aya’s black hair is askew even while kept together by her hairband.  She thumbs her backpack straps as she steps forward. “I was. Across town to make copies of the reading?”

 

“That’s okay, sweetie.  Just, please wait outside the room.  Need to report the broken ventilation.”

 

Pries the exit a smidge and focuses the gas out her palm.

 

 


	8. Tenebrist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /watch?v=OC_hDeH_nGI

 

A black-and-white photo, but for Helen, only an illusion of austerity.  She colors it in: the subject, a Super with a tricorn hat on her lap, a domino mask framing brown eyes.  Her dark hair lays twisted into a messy bun overhead. In bleak winter attire that wraps around her body like elegant rags and boots outfitted with spikes, her smile is dark, warm and welcoming.  

 

The woman’s long-winded laughter finds Helen’s ears; she sighs, forcing a smile.  

 

She keeps it out of the sunlight, afraid of the irreversible damage, only to view it before she readies cake and candle.

 


	9. Quik

 

“You’re--so! Fast!” Dash says as Valerie fixes her glasses.

 

“You’re still faster than me,” she declares.  She frowns and turns three-sixty degrees around the track and field.  “Are you sure no one saw?”

 

“No way, we’re fast.  But, _what?_ You’re clocking more than me.”

 

“That’s not it,” she sighs.  “Like, hold on.”

 

“Uh, okay.” He slips his hand into hers.

 

“Hold your breath, and--”

 

Green nothingness.  Like Violet’s shield, but endless ocean.

 

“I started a year ago, and it’s either ‘name yourself or they do’, you know? So like, that, happened.”

 

They’re on the bleachers.  

 

“I… know I’m ‘Navi’.”

 


	10. Lady Clay

 

Thea traces Beatrice's jaw. She feels it soften, but every remaining fiber of her is taut as she shifts out from over Thea's chest to lie beside her in bed, her gaze fastened to something unseen.

 

"They're taking them to Heart Mountain," Beatrice murmurs as she takes Thea's hands. Her thumbs glide over them in achingly smooth whorls, a medley of golden and dark warm brown skin.

 

"Botan, your cousins..." Thea's voice cracks as Beatrice smiles. "The wedding--"

 

"It's okay. They'd want me to."

 

"We're together, ceremony or not."

 

"Thea..."

 

"Please. After the war?"

 

"I..."

 

A sigh, a kiss. 

 

"...after."

 


	11. Horolash

_"You know of Sykatriz?"_

 

"Why, yes.  Where is this going, E?"

 

_"Ah, only curiosity.  She has credited you and Lady Clay's work in Japan and mainland Asia that renewed Super support."_

 

"That's qui-- _quite_ an overstatement.  There's a network of, over a, hundred? Active in Japan alone..."

 

_"Darling! It's on the nose."_

 

"If you say so.  Good.  Good.  That's good."

 

 _"Is it about your suits? Timeless, I admit.  Fifteen years and still,_ pop!  _Or, you are raising me a collaboration?"_

 

"A..." Beatrice grimaces, "succession, if you will?"

 

_"Ah--a legacy?"_

 

"For me, and Thea.  My wife."

 

**... ... ...**

 

_"It will be an honor, darling."_

 


	12. (The) Slink

 

 

Full-body elasticity, the

both of us, one in a mil-

lion! Helen is graceful,

yes, but that can only do

so much for the intimi-

dation factor. She does

have a versatile repe-

toire, I'll give her that,

and she's not scared of

heights. Our challenge

with density, however:

her morphs are on ~~parr~~

 ~~ **par** r~~ par with my pro-

pensity to slip through

keyholes or akin to a

8.5" by 11" ream--

I frequently reviewed.

Fright or flight, most of

me! I know I make a

great boa constrictor.

Twisting starfish.  A

big problem? I know

too much about

flexibility. _:-(_

 


	13. Flare

 

"It doesn't have to be an elaborate one."

"I want it to be an okay fit," Asmaradana insisted, fidgeting with the resin in her hands. She had a tendency to keep portions of the samples she would take in the arboretum before teaching the little ones at P.S. 102 the latest. She let out a laugh. "Like you. 'Anura'!"

Ashley ducked her head, flipping the collar of her jacket up. "Professionally Frog," she said, hiding her blush behind a curtain of blonde.

"Hey... it is a good one."

"I know," Ashley puffed. "Now?"

Asmaradana grinned. "Just give me a minute."

 


	14. Apogee

 

Maggie likes Elastigirl's pace. She's talking thrust, drag, lift and weight, a mastery of coordinated limbs that make the best acrobats seem like matchsticks.

Elastigirl truly listens, indulged when Maggie runs her presentations and research with her. She talks energy, harnesses energy, returns it full circle, so why should she act differently in daylight hours?

It really goes down to the sun, the patch of atmosphere she's under. Elastigirl can practice anytime. Maggie... runs on fumes and theories. Between press. She repurposes the frustration into hero work.

So does she with her little milestones. Helen, the free evenings, and radio.

 


	15. Sona

 

Nia jangled the flashlight. Dismay filled her. “Out of juice,” she murmured. The hardware store had said it’d last for six months. Twenty-three hours in, it’d sputtered. She heard Lorelei thump against the wall, probably to favor her left ankle.

 

Despite Nia’s offers, Lorelei waved off help, claiming the purplish-red liquid sticking to her body burned. The pain on her face was earth-deep.

 

They still couldn't see. Nia shook her head, feeling the comforting weight of her locs swing. Feeling around her neck for her camera, she found its shutter release.

 

Its flash illuminated the corridor. "Come on," she whispered.


	16. Midori

Professor Anderson cast her eyes away from the last student out the door to Betty, who was already pulling out the photos from her bag. "Ikura desu ka?"

"...Five. I want to practice my English, Mom." Betty frowned. "That all right with you?" At her surprised nod, she said, "Could I join? The mission?"

Althea sighed, "You've got to finish your schooling, now."

"I would like to afterward, then--"

"I don't know how long it'll be."

Betty stared, but Althea concentrated on the photos. "How do I put this? Haha and I will maintain limited communication. Only a covert operation."

 


	17. Causmos

 

Jun pokes at the blades cooking against her jacket and pockets them, grimacing at the fresh stench.

Beyond the alley, people run for cover. Metal shivers across the avenue and bubbles an armored convoy.

The air is ripe for miles, luckily. She has the range, but there's no room for error.

Jun catches onto the bottom rung and reaches the rooftop. The sonic imaging lens sewn on the inside of her blouse remain intact, if beginning to glow.

The avenue is clear, the convoy rounding the intersection.

Like singing, a salvo roars toward the convoy and asphalt underneath.

Jun shakes.

 


End file.
